Van Helsing: My Child's Protector
by Bakabakurasotherlady
Summary: Van Helsing's wife and daughter help him fight the good fight.
1. Chapter 1:Elizabeth and Maria

Van Helsing: My Child's Protector

Van Helsing: My Child's Protector.

By,

BakaBakurasotherlady

Rating: T

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Summary: Van Helsing's family helps him fight the good fight.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Van Helsing's wife and daughter, Elizabeth.

A/N: I will be referring to Van Helsing as both "Van Helsing" and "Gabriel," for this chapter. The rest of the story he will be referred to as simply "Van Helsing." Sorry for any confusion this may cause.

VANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHE

Gabriel Van Helsing made his way over to an empty building. It seemed empty to the naked eye, but he had done this long enough to know better. At his side was a little bundle of energy. Who was clad in a little blue blouse and black pants. She wore boots that went up to the middle of her little legs.

She had her mother's curly raven hair and complexion, his eyes, and their combined knack for getting into trouble rather quickly. She also had Maria's ability to rationalize as well as her father's attitude. Which was combined with both of their sense of humor.

Which meant that they had to keep their eyes on her at all times. Especially when they were at the abbey.

"Daddy?" She asked. They were holding hands as they walked.

"What honey?" he asked, neither braking stride or looking at the four year old.

"Why are we going into this building?" she asked.

"Because I have to take care of something," he answered.

"Why?"

"Because that's my job," he answered.

"Why Daddy?" she asked.

_Good question, _he thought to himself. They stopped when they reached their destination.

"Where's your mother?" he asked, looking around. It was too quiet. Elizabeth held his hand even tighter as they heard a sound. It was loud and thunderous. They heard grunts and backed away as an Ogre landed infront of them.

"You're late," a woman said, she was standing ontop of the creature. She was clad in blue and black, with boots that came up to the middle of her thighs and a bow and arrow. She hopped off of the creature and walked over to her husband. Her dark blue eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"I was watching our little explorer here," he answered.

She bent down and smiled at her daughter, "has Daddy been a good boy?" she asked. The little girl nodded esthetically.  
She wrapped her arms around her mother. "Maria, we should go," Van Helsing said.

Maria got to her feet, picking up Elizabeth as she did so.

"The Cardinal's not going to like this," he added, taking in the scene. Maria merely shrugged. "So be it," she said simply. She ran a hand through Elizabeth's hair.

Maria, like her husband, was a member of the Knights of the Holy Order. She could be just as reckless as he, but they both got results. She and Gabriel were married at the Cathedral. A year later, Elizabeth was born there.

Elizabeth yawned as they made their way into the abbey.

Gabriel gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, "Good Luck," he said.

She handed Elizabeth over to him. Then she turned and headed in.

Together, Elizabeth and he watched as she reported in, got chastised by the Cardinal, and the secret door to the lowest level of the building opened up. They fallowed her down the long and winding stair case.

"What do you have for us?" Maria asked with a slight accent, her family being from Romania.

"We need you to go back to Romania for us," The Cardinal answered. "Why?" Gabriel asked. "Dracula is dead."  
He placed Elizabeth on the ground. "Daddy," she wisphered, clinging to his leg. He bent down. "It will be alright honey," he answered . He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"We need you to go back and double check."  
Maria looked at the holy man directly, her hands on her hips. "Do you think that my husband made a mistake?" she asked. Her gaze fixed on the older man.

"I _**can **_speak for myself," he said, looking up at the duo. Elizabeth arched an eyebrow.

Maria looked at her husband with great love and affection. "I know that honey," she said. She returned her gaze to the older man.

"We will go," she said. Elizabeth looked in between her parents. "We're leaving?" she asked.

They both nodded.

"Oh boy," she said as they made their way over to a little man with blond hair in the shape of a bowl cut. He was wearing a robe and a weird head dress that had some spectacles on the front.

"Hello Carl," Maria said as Elizabeth ran passed, nearly knocking over a stack of swords as she did so.

"Be Careful," Van Helsing said, picking up the ones that she had knocked over in her wake.

"Sorry," she said.

"Get over here," Maria said, gesturing with her index finger. Elizabeth walked over. She was fallowed by Van Helsing. Along the way, Elizabeth took a small pocket knife from one of the tables. She placed it in her coat pocket. Van Helsing took notice, but said nothing. He merely arched an eye brow.

Maria, who had also taken notice, took the weapon and placed it in between the straps of her boots. "Come along," she said as a machine gun rattled off next to them.

Elizabeth turned and starred at the weapon. "Mommy, what is that?" she asked.

"One of Daddy's favorite toys," Maria answered.

"I want one."  
Maria smiled at the young girl, "Just like her Daddy," she said. She turned and headed for the other weapons and placed some of them into a leather bag. Elizabeth also had a little bag of her own, which was brown. Her favorite color. She used her other hand to hold onto her father. She clutched the bag over her shoulder as her mother filled it with vials of holy water and a small cross.

For her and Van Helsing, Maria grabbed crosses, holy water, and other weapons. Including silver bullets.

When she was done, she handed him the bag. "It's rather light," he said.

She turned and looked at him. "Those are for you," she teased.

"Ouch," he said.

"Oh, stop it," she said playfully. He smiled at her, making Elizabeth make a face. "Come on," Maria said, heading for the door. Van Helsing used his free arm to pick up Elizabeth and fallowed her.

Maria stopped at the door. She turned and looked at the other two. Van Helsing placed Elizabeth back on the ground. "Stay close to us," he said. Elizabeth nodded, clutching onto the edge of his coat as he pulled out a gun that had a cross on the handle. Maria followed his actions. Together, they made their way up the stairs. They were greeted by the sound of thundering footsteps.

Elizabeth looked up when she began to feel something wet drip on top of her. She screamed loudly, causing both of her parents to look up at another Ogre. Van Helsing held her close as Maria aimed her weapon, screaming: "Why don't you just die?!" She shot round after round. He joined her a second later.

"Maria.. RUN!" he called, taking Elizabeth and running towards the doors. "I can handle it!," she replied. She fired another round as the Ogre landed, causing the ground to shake.

"Hello," she said as the Ogre got up and ran passed her. Maria ducked, landing on her back. She held two weapons, one for each hand, as she slid underneath the creature. Van Helsing put Elizabeth on the ground and opened up his bag. He pulled out a sword and flung it at the creature. It hit the monster in-between the eyes, causing it to fall backwards. Maria flung herself back up to her feet as the beast hit the ground.

She bent down and picked up the weapons. She handed them back to her husband.

He placed them back into the bag as Elizabeth turned and looked as the Cardinal made his way up to inspect the damage that had been done.

"The floor!" he exclaimed.

Maria and Van Helsing turned and looked at each other. "We should go," he said. She nodded, picking up Elizabeth and heading out. He fallowed them a short time later.

-End of Chapter-

Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2:Going Home is Never The Same

Chapter 2: Going Home is never easy to do

Chapter 2: Going Home is never easy to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own this movie; I wish that I did though.

Summary: Van Helsing's family helps him fight the good fight.

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up. I have been trying to update my stories one at a time. I hope that you all like this.

VANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHE

Elizabeth waved at the Cardinal as the doors shut behind the trio. Maria and Van Helsing were smiling to themselves. They both enjoyed getting under the Cardinal's skin.  
"I think that God will forgive us," he said as they walked. "He can't stay mad at you for long," he added.

"I'm not worried about him being mad at me," she said, rubbing their young daughter's back.  
He reached over and gently took both of her arms, "I love you," he said. He gave her a kiss to prove his point.

"I know," she said. "I love you too," she returned the kiss. In her arms, Elizabeth fell asleep.

Van Helsing took one of his hands and gently stroked the young girl's hair. "She's going to be a strong woman when she grows up, I can feel it, "Maria wisphered lovingly. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was both proud and sad at the same time.

They looked up when they saw the door open and a very red in the face Cardinal stood in the doorway. They made a run for it.

The Cardinal just shook his head, "They belong together," he muttered to himself. He turned and headed back into the church. He shut the doors behind him as he did so.

VANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHE

"Are you alright?" Van Helsing asked as he and Maria stood on the deck of the ship that was transporting them. Elizabeth was resting in the quarters that had been assigned to them during the voyage. Maria had left as soon as they put her to bed. She had gone to clear her mind.

He joined her a moment later, wrapping his arms around her. He could tell that something was bothering her. "I miss them," she said quietly. She turned and looked at him, tears streaming down her face. He reached up and wiped away one of the tears as it began to make its way down her face.

"I know honey," he said quietly. She looked past him just then, towards their room. "I want her to know about her family," she said. "She needs to know about her history."

"She will," he said reassuringly. "She will."

Maria placed her head on his chest just then, remembering what had happened to her family when she was a young girl. She had watched them be murdered by Count Dracula. He had spared her, only to taunt her when she was older. By the time she was a teenager, she had fled Romania and gone to Italy. It was there that she met (and fell in love with) Van Helsing.

She looked up at him. "What happened to my family will not go unpunished," she said. "Something tells me that we going to face something that even the devil himself is afraid of," she said.

He nodded, "I can sense it as well," he said. He held her tighter. "But we will face it together."

She smiled at him. Together, they looked up as it began to rain. He took his hat off and placed it on her head.

She laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"I like your hair when it's wet," she smiled.

"Why thank you," He wisphered, running a hand through her semi-wet locks. She did the same to him.

"I love you," she said honestly. She gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," he said, returning the gesture.

"We should get back to our daughter," she said as the kiss broke. He nodded, leading her inside.

VANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHE

When they were back in the room, they each took a moment to take in the sight that was before them. They smiled as they walked over to their slumbering child. She was wrapped up in his over coat. Both of her hands were underneath her head.

_She looks like an angel, _Maria thought to herself. She bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"She's beautiful," he said, breaking her train of thought. She looked up at him.

"Just like her mother," he added. "And she's just as smart as the both of us," she added. "She's going to be a formidable opponent to anyone that tries to cross her," she said. She caressed the young girl's head gently.

"Just like her father," she said.

Van Helsing looked at her, "You're just as strong as I am," he said with a great amount of pride.

Maria started to smile, but quickly stopped. They exchanged looks of worry.

"I sense evil," he said quietly. She nodded. "You go," she wisphered. "I will stay here with her."

He nodded, bending over and giving Elizabeth a kiss on the forehead, and then he got to his feet. Maria did the same a second later, giving him a kiss before he left. When he was gone, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Please God, _she prayed, _keep him save in his battle. _

She bent down gently took her daughter in her arms, as she had woken up. The young girl looked around for a second. Then she turned and looked at her mother, her face full of worry.

"What happened?" She asked. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's gone to do his job," Maria answered. She gave her a hug. Elizabeth turned and looked at the door. Then she looked up at the ceiling.

_Please make sure that my Daddy is safe God, _she prayed. _I don't want to lose him. I love him very, very, very much!_

VANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHELSINGVANHE

It was some time later when Van Helsing reappeared. Elizabeth was sleeping in her mother's arms when he entered. Maria looked up at him, worried. He limped over to them, cradling his left arm close to his chest.

-end of chapter-

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Journeys

Chapter 3

Van Helsing smiled, reaching over and giving his beloved wife on the lips. In his arms, Elizabeth slept; Gabriel gave her a kiss on the top of the head. He loved his daughter and wife dearly. Elizabeth was like a tiny angel when she slept like this. She looked like something that had fallen out of heaven and was kissed by God. But then again, he believed that about most children.

"She's going to be strong and powerful when she gets older," Maria commented. She reached down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. They both smiled as Elizabeth moaned slightly in her sleep and turned over. She had her head nestled on his lap. He stroked her hair and smiled some more. She was a force of nature and a half and made everyone feel at ease without even a second thought.

They both agreed that their child would grow up and fight the monsters that needed to be slain. To keep the people safe from harm.

She was already learning how to hone her skills in battle and she was just a small child. They had thought about having other children at some point in the future. But for right now, they were happy with their family.

Gabriel smiled and gave his wife another kiss. The two of them were some of the most feared in the world of monsters and were like walking armories. They carried most of the things that they really needed. The other things were left wherever they were staying. That way they traveled lightly and were still the most effective at the same time. No monster was safe when they were around. At least the ones who were truly evil at heart. They had spared some, like Frankenstein.


End file.
